This invention relates to computer control keyboards, in general, and more specifically, to a two-piece ergonomic computer keyboard.
Keyboards presently used for computers have several limitations. Because of the large number of additional keys required to operate computers, it is difficult for operators to move their fingers from the home key and place them on extra computer control keys without looking at the keyboard. For example, the function keys are located above the numerical keys and the hand must leave the home keys to reach them. In addition, the large number of additional keys have made computer keyboards large, bulky, and difficult to carrying in a briefcase with a portable computer.
Portable computer manufacturers attempts to make keyboards smaller have resulted in keys spaced too close together to be useful. Computer operator's hands cannot fit comfortably side by side on these small keyboards. It also causes wrist and arm fatigue to operate these cramped keyboards. The computer operator is also forced to learn to operate keys in a different arrangement on portable keyboards.